


Dennis

by skeeviejeevie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Not Serious, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeviejeevie/pseuds/skeeviejeevie
Summary: A very silly, very short ficlet about how kids treat legends. Set just before the final in-game battle.
Kudos: 28





	Dennis

"Okay. I'm just trying to make sure I have all this right."

Sonia is sitting outside Rose Tower, staring at Gloria, who stands inches in front of a horrific and massive dark dragon. The young girl seems unconcerned with the beast behind her. 

"You caught. This," Sonia points at the swaying dragon, "Supremely powerful being that apparently let's all of Galar Dynamax." 

"Correct!" 

Gloria turns and absently scratches underneath the thing's jaw and it _purrs_. Sonia represses her fight or flight instinct—which is dramatically geared towards the latter—as it lazily hovers above the cheerful twelve year old. 

"Right. In a _particularly_ frilly Love Ball." 

"Isn't the lace cute? I made it myself. Gives it a nice touch." 

"Very. And after that. You named it. Dennis." 

"Eternatus is a silly name. It makes them sound so scary when they're really just a sweetheart. Dennis fits so much better! You wanna play catch with us?" 

Sonia considers the terrifying deadly dragon in front of her. 

"...Yes."


End file.
